


The Time After

by ChatNoir_673



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatNoir_673/pseuds/ChatNoir_673
Summary: Calamity Ganon has been defeated. Ganon has been sealed away and Hyrule is safe once again. However, the Hyrule both of them knew a hundred years ago is gone, and what's left is barely surviving. So what are the Heroes of Hyrule supposed to do once their purpose has been fulfilled and the kingdom is saved?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Right After

“Do you really remember me?”

Link did not answer. Sweaty and exhausted, he just walked to the princess and pulled her into his arms. Link did remember her, bits and pieces at least. There were still many gaps in his memory, many of which he was doubtful would fully return, but he did remember one important thing. The day he died.

"I failed,” he whispered, looking back on that memory. “I am so sorry.” He held her closer. One hundred years had passed since he held her. He wasn’t going to let any minute of that go to waste.

“What are you talking about?” the princess asked. She pulled away from the hug, but grasped his hands tightly in hers. “You did not fail! Ganon has been destroyed thanks to you. Why would you think you had failed?”

“This never should have happened, Zelda. If… if I was better, if I was stronger and faster, this could have been all avoided.”

She sighed and looked at him with such warmth. Link had been in love with her for a long time, long before he had been appointed her knight. Knowing what she had to have endured for those hundred years, sealing Ganon away, it broke his heart. 

“Link, we did all we could to stop the Calamity,” Zelda assured him. “We followed our ancestor’s guidance. We found the Divine Beasts. We chose our champions. We did everything. If you believe you are to blame for the Calamity, then know I feel the same.”

Link knew what she was referring to. Her abilities. She trained for years to gain access to the goddess’s sealing powers. Zelda had done all she could to activate that ability, but it wasn't until after Link fell before that guardian that she unlocked them. By then, most of the damage had been done.

There was a whinny from nearby and his horse nudged Link. He reached into his satchel and pulled out an apple. His horse greedily ate the fruit. He gave a pat to the side of his horse. The white fur had turned somewhat ashen during the battle, but she was still alive.

Zelda gasped. “Is that…?”

Link looked up at his princess. Her eyes were full of wonder and sadness. She took a cautious step forward, hand raised towards the horse. 

“Not quite,” Link said. “I found her near Safula Hill. Toffa at one of the stables told me the story of the white horse descendant of Princess Zelda’s royal steed. I knew I had to find her. She’s been quite the companion for me.”

Zelda gently pressed her palm against the nose of the horse, and then tears started to fall. 

“Father gave me that horse when I was of riding age. She’d been with me since I was a child. I am so happy she continued to live after the Calamity.”

Zelda continued to rub the horse gently. Link started looking around, instantly recognizing where they were. This area immediately around them was empty of monsters, but that didn't mean they weren't around. He couldn't be sure how many were still alive after the defeat of Ganon.

“We should leave, Princess,” Link said, slipping back into old habits. “It is still quite dangerous, and you no doubt need some rest.”

Link helped Zelda up onto the horse. He took another cautious look around before joining her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he gave the horse a quick squeeze of his calves, and she started forward. He gently guided his steed in the general direction of Kakariko Village. He knew Impa would be excited to see Zelda, and vice versa. He cut across field until he reached one of the many roads that ran through Hyrule and started following that as most of the area on the way to the village was rocky and mountainous.

After only about twenty minutes of riding Link felt Zelda slump against his back. Her grip loosened around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder as best he could. He smiled to himself as he saw she was asleep. Link faced forward again and continued to guide the horse towards Kakariko Village.


	2. Kakariko

It was early morning when Link had let loose the final arrow into the beast’s eye. The sun was just beginning to rise as Link and Zelda started their journey. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky. At a fast pace it was around a four hour journey to Kakariko village from Hyrule field. However, due to the sleeping princess on the back of the horse, Link took a slower pace so it was around six hours’ worth of travel time total. He knew that traveling there with the Sheikah Slate would no doubt be faster, but as far as he could tell the teleportation was for just one person. Maybe he could talk to Robbie or Purah and see if multiple people could travel with one Sheikah slate.

Soon, he saw the signs of Kakariko village in the small canyon. The ropes with colorful fabrics were strung across the rocks. He saw a few new pieces of fabric had been added. The decorations were much livelier and less ominous than similar ones outside the Yiga hideout.

He remembered the first time he came to Kakariko after waking up. It had only been a few days since King Rhoam told him what had happened. His memory was still missing, and everything was fresh and new and terrifying. Coming into Kakariko for the first time was comforting and calming. It was the first sign of true civilization since he woke up. He spent a lot of time there, just trying to get a handle on what was happening. Now he was returning, bringing back their princess in triumph.

Link nudged Zelda as he passed under the red archway. She groaned a bit as Link woke her up.

“What is it?” she muttered.

“We’re almost there,” Link said.

“Almost where?” she asked, still a bit sleepy.

“Kakariko.”

He felt her perk up a bit at that. “We’re going to see Impa?” she asked, sounding excited.

Link smiled. “We are.”

The horse trotted into the village. The village was bustling, even more so than usual. It looked like they were hanging up decorations. Some were too busy to notice their arrival, others immediately took sight of them and ran up to say their congratulations. Looks like word had already gotten around about the defeat of Ganon. He supposed the lack of malice around the castle was a big giveaway.

Once they reached Impa’s house, Link jumped off the horse and quickly helped Zelda off. Trissa from the general store took the reins and brought his horse over to the small stables near the swift carrot patch. Link’s stomach started to growl. He hadn’t eaten in so long he could eat a whole boar. And he had, several times before. And he would do it again without hesitation.

They walked up the wooden steps towards Impa’s house. Paya wasn’t outside as she normally was at this hour. She must be inside with her grandmother.

Link opened the door and Zelda walked in. Link followed a few steps behind and to her right out of habit. Impa was in her normal spot, resting on her cushion. Paya was standing by her side, giving them both a warm smile. Impa looked up as the young heroes walked across the room, her wrinkled face pulled up into a smile.

“Zelda, it has been too long.”

“Impa! Oh I am so glad to see you!” The princess ran forward and pulled the old woman into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re alright

“Of course I’m alright, dear. I’m tougher than a talus,” Impa said. “I knew our champion would bring you back safely.”

Zelda broke the hug and turned back to look at Link, who was still in his position by the door.

“I always knew as well. I never doubted,” she said, still looking at her knight.

Link blushed and awkwardly looked away, lightly rubbing the back of his neck. She gazed at him for another long moment before turning back to Impa.

Impa smiled as she looked at the two young heroes. “Oh, it has been too long since I saw the two of you together.” Her eyes went to Link specifically. “And I see it’s easy to get back into old habits, Link.”

Hearing these words he walked forward so he was next to Zelda. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was still looking at him. He blushed a bit more then looked back towards Impa.

“Princess, I am sure you are more than exhausted,” Impa said. “We have a spare room, I insist you get your rest. We can catch up after you have regained your strength.”

Link saw Zelda’s demeanor immediately change to one of exhaustion. She had perked up a bit at the knowledge of seeing an old friend, but now that the initial excitement had worn off her exhaustion was coming back.

Zelda couldn’t help but agree. She gave Impa another hug before going up the stairs.

“Paya, would you please escort her up and bring her some clothes to sleep in?”

Paya agreed. On their way up, Link heard some conversation pass between the two girls. Their words faded as Link watched them continue up the stairs.

“Link,” Impa said, gaining the young hero’s attention, “how are you doing? Much has changed since we last spoke.”

He shrugged and then realized how sore he was. It took him a long time to navigate through the castle. He had to fight through the dozens of monsters that had taken up residence there over the decades. It took him a long time to eventually reach the Sanctum. He felt like he could take a nap for another hundred years.

“I’m fine,” he said simply.

From her expression, Link knew she could see right through the lie. It wasn’t that far from the truth. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. He should’ve been ecstatic! Ganon was gone, Zelda had returned, and Hyrule was safe once again. Yet it felt… hollow. Much of Hyrule was still destroyed. He had traveled all over, exploring more than he ever did before. Ganon’s reach extended far and wide, further than he ever expected. Very few places had been left untouched by the Calamity. It was a lot to take in.

“It is understandable to feel… overwhelmed,” she said, “by all that has happened. If you need some rest—”

“No I don’t need rest,” he interrupted.

“Link,” she said softly. “You have been through much since you awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection. You have more than earned a good night’s rest.” She looked over his shoulder towards the window. “Or in this case, a good day’s rest.”

He shook his head. He wasn’t tired. He didn’t need to rest, not right now.

“Thank you, Impa, but that’s not what I need, not right now. Right now, I need to talk to Purah.” Link fiddled with the device attached to his belt. “I need to figure out if it’s possible to transport two people with this thing.”

“If you think that’s best, I cannot stop you.”

He was about to pull it out, then paused. His eyes shifted to the ceiling. Zelda. No matter what, he was still her knight. He was still honor bound to protect her.

“If you are worried about her safety, rest assured she is more than safe here,” Impa stated. “I will ensure there are more than enough guards posted.”

Hearing her say those words eased his worry. Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate and opened up the map. He panned over to the Hateno Tech Lab sigil.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said to Impa.

She nodded, and Link tapped the icon on the slate’s screen. A tingling sensation washed over him as his vision went blue for just a moment. It faded after a couple seconds and his vision cleared. Before him was the road down to the village. He could see some of Hateno from where he stood. To his right was the furnace, still burning brightly from when he lit it.

Link turned around and opened the door into the lab. Inside it was about the same as it was the last time he was there. Purah was at the table, head bent over a book or a journal. She seemed a bit older than when he last saw her.

He shut the door, and the director jumped and turned, eyes going wide at seeing Link.

“Linky!” she exclaimed. “Hello again! What brings you here? Came to add more images to the compendium?”

“Not today,” he said. “I suppose the news hasn’t reached you.”

She tilted her head curiously. “What news?”

“Ganon. The Calamity. He’s destroyed. He’s gone,” Link stated matter-of-factly.

Her already wide eyes went wider. “You did it,” she breathed. “Wait, this isn’t a prank, is it?”

“It’s not a prank,” he said. “The Princess is back. She’s in Kakariko.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” she exclaimed. “Oh this is a momentous day! Well, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Princess Zelda, celebrating?”

Link let out a soft chuckle. “She’s too exhausted to do anything more than sleep. We’ll celebrate after she’s had time to rest.”

“I could only imagine. A hundred years…,” Purah murmured, her voice trailing off.

As they spoke, Link was adamant that she looked older than the young child he had first met. Perhaps she was able to reverse the effects of the lab accident she mentioned.

“So, Linky, what are you doing here?”

He took the Sheikah Slate off his hip and handed it to the director. “It might not be possible, but at the moment the travel gates are limited to one traveler. Would it be possible to modify it to allow two or more to use the travel gates?”

If Link could use the Slate to take both him and Zelda across Hyrule, any plan they came up with would happen much faster than riding a horse or the Master Cycle he obtained. Although the Master Cycle was certainly one of the more fun ways to get around Hyrule, it wasn’t always convenient.

“Let me see,” she said, taking the Slate from Link’s hand. “I might be able to make some modifications. However, I suspect the best course of action is to create a companion device which connects to the Slate so anyone who holds it travels with you. Yes. Yes I believe that is what will need to be done.”

She was already lost in thought, absorbed into this new research project. Purah started murmuring to herself as she flitted around the lab, grabbing books and materials, occasionally asking Link for help with the ones on higher shelves. Symin wasn’t in, which was surprising. Link had never seen Purah without her assistant by her side.

“It will take me some time to create it, Linky,” she stated. “I should have everything I need. Come back in a few days and we’ll give it a test run!” Purah jumped in place excitedly, her eyes wide with excitement.

Purah quickly shooed him out of her lab so she could continue to work. Coming up the hill was Symin, he had a bad slung over his shoulder that was stuffed full. The assistant waved to Link, and Link waved back before opening the Sheikah Slate and selecting a destination. He selected the shrine nearest to Kakariko. He didn’t want to be too far from Zelda, and if he was being honest with himself he was starting to feel the exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note for the entire story over all, since it didn't come into play in the first chapter, there will be references to the DLC and most likely spoilers for anyone who hasn't played the the DLC or read up on the lore. I consider the events of the DLC canon to the game for the purpose of this story.


	3. A Dream?

Link hadn’t even noticed that the sun was starting to set until he arrived back in Kakariko. The lanterns and torches were being lit by various villagers as the sky darkened. The first few stars started twinkling in the sky. He quickly headed down to Impa’s house. She seemed a bit surprised by his entrance.

“Link, I did not expect you to return so soon.”

“I was just wanting to speak with Purah.”

“Ah, so how did it go with my sister?”

“It went well. She’s working on a companion device to the Sheikah Slate, to allow more than one person to travel with it.”

She smiled. “That will be quite useful if she can create such a device.”

“I know. I hope she can pull it off.”

“Now I hope that you will take your rest,” she said. “Our spare room has two beds if you wish to not pay for a night at the inn.”

“Thanks, Impa,” he said with a smile.

Link headed up the stairs and easily found the spare room. Zelda was already sound asleep by the time he came up there. Her dress was neatly folded on a small dresser, and she had changed into a simple pajama set.

He started taking off his gear and setting it aside. As he took off the sheath for the Master Sword, he hesitated. He trailed his fingers over the hilt. He set the sword next to the bed so it was close at hand in case the worst happened. Link took off his boots and arm guard then collapsed on the body, no longer wanting to fight the exhaustion.

* * *

At first it was just darkness, nothing but darkness. It was nice, calming even. It was a welcome change of pace to what he’d been experiencing. Then a rumble started to pierce the calm. The darkness started to give way to a red hue. He was walking into the Sanctum. He looked up and saw the grotesque pod Ganon had been in for the past hundred years, getting ready to burst.

“Link,” a voice growled. The sound sent chills down his spine.

He unsheathed the Master Sword, the blade giving off the white-blue glow in its presence.

“I thought one of my Guardians had taken care of you,” the voice continued, the pod pulsing grotesquely.

Link stayed silent, readying the shield out in front of him, keeping his eyes up.

“No matter. I shall make quick work of you.”

The grotesque pod above him started dripping and the seams began to rip. Dark red light started spilling out. Then there was a leg, and another one. Then the rest of the body collapsed onto the floor, the weight of the corrupted body hitting the floor in full force. Link felt the ground begin to shift under him, and the floor gave way. Link reflexively pulled out the paraglider and quickly coasted down to a chamber beneath the castle.

As he floated down, he was surprised at what he saw. He didn’t see mutation that was Calamity Ganon. Instead there was a man there, and not the beast he was expecting. This man looked almost normal. He was most certainly a Gerudo man as Urbosa had said. He was clad in heavy armor with a blade in one hand and a shield in another. This is what Ganon looked like before the Calamity. This was almost scarier than the monster he faced.

“Even with all the power of the Diving Beasts behind you, you still failed to defeat me one hundred years ago,” Ganon continued. “What makes you think the little light show you and the princess put on was enough to defeat me for good? I am still out there. You merely wounded me. I am still out there, waiting.”

Ganon’s image wavered, and then he was right there, inches from Link’s face. He gasped and gripped the hilt of the Master Sword. Link stared him down, focusing all his attention. He waited for the time between heartbeats. He pulled back the sword swiped across Ganon, aiming for the weak points in the armor. Ganon yelled out in pain as the sword made contact with flesh. Link swung back for another swipe, but Ganon was faster. The man gripped Link’s wrist mid swing, stopping the attack mid blow.

Ganon’s face twisted into a cruel smile. “You think you’re invincible with that little glowing sword of yours, don’t you?”

The big, meaty hand of Ganon pried the Master Sword from Link’s hand. He dropped the hero’s wrist, and Link watched as Ganon took the sword, it’s bright blue-white light started to flicker and pulse as it was being touched by the very thing it was meant to destroy. Ganon took hold of the hilt and before Link could even react, smashed it onto the ground. Time slowed. A crack started to appear down the center of the blade, then more and more, and then the blade shattered.

The back of Link’s right hand started to glow with the symbol of the Tri-Force, then it blinked out of existence. He had always felt a connection with the sword, from even before he took hold of it the first time, but now? That connection was severed. The whole world started the fade away, time returned to normal as the pieces clattered to the ground. He didn’t even see Ganon in his periphery. The world was fading to black again.

“Good luck sealing the darkness without the sword,” were the last words Link heard before darkness overtook him.

* * *

Link’s eyes snapped open as he was jolted awake. His heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down his face. The dream came flooding back to him and he quickly reached for the sword which was leaning against the nightstand. It was still sheathed. Link quickly grabbed it and unsheathed the blade. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the blade fully intact, metal gleaming in the dim light, the symbol of the Tri-Force still etched into the blade.

“Link, are you alright?” A warm, soft voice asked. He reveled in that voice. It was the exact opposite of the voice he heard in his nightmare.

He looked over and saw the face of the princess, still half-asleep, but gazing at him worriedly. Link put the sword back into the sheath and set it aside.

“I’m fine, Zelda. Go back to sleep.”

She stood up and walked over to him, coming to sit next to him on the bed. He felt her hand reach over to grasp his.

“You were crying out in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?” she asked.

The image of the Master Sword breaking flashed behind his eyes. He heard the echoes of Ganon’s laughter in his ear. He quickly shook it off and looked back at Zelda. She looked much more rested than she had before, but he could still tell she was tired. She didn’t need to hear about his nightmare.

“I don’t remember,” he lied, trying to let the nightmare fade from his memory.

He looked Zelda in the eye, but he wasn’t sure she believed him.

“You seemed really distressed. Are you sure you don’t remember?”

He forced a smile onto his face. “I’m sure, Zelda.”

“Well, sleep well, Link,” she said, giving his hand a soft squeeze before going back to her bed.

Link watched as she fell asleep, nothing wanting to fall asleep himself. Ganon’s face kept appearing in his mind. That man was so much more terrifying than the monster he fought or the beast he defeated. He was prepared for monsters and beasts and the big bad evil, but he wasn’t prepared for a monster that looked like a man.

Eventually exhaustion took over and he fell asleep against his better wishes. However, the rest of his sleep was dreamless and nightmare free. When he awoke, his body was sore and stiff. He stood up and stretched, feeling a couple of his joints pop as he did so. He glanced over and saw that Zelda wasn’t in her bed. Link quickly got ready, grabbing all his gear and heading downstairs.

He found everyone off the side in the main room. There was a large spread of food laid out on the table and they were all sitting around it. Impa was at the head of the table with Purah and Zelda to her sides. Zelda hadn’t changed back into her dress. She was wearing some traditional Sheikah garb, and her hair had been pulled up into a simple Sheikah hairstyle. Zelda didn’t wear her hair up much, but she looked really good with it done up like that.

The three of them looked up at him as he approached the table. He took a seat next to Zelda who gave him a warm smile. His eyes took in the spread before him, and his stomach grumbled. The variety of food before him was incredible. Link took in a deep breath, taking in all the scents before him. He hadn’t smelled food that good in a long time. His cooking skills were less than superior, and they weren’t getting any better.

Link started piling his plate with food, feeling so hungry he could eat an entire boar. He grabbed one of the handheld pumpkin pies and took a huge bite.

“I’m glad to see your appetite has not changed,” Zelda stated. He blushed slightly as he swallowed the bite of pastry.

“I don’t believe that is something that could ever change, Zelda,” Impa joked.

She giggled under her breath. “That is true, Impa. Daruk once told me he ate a rock roast!”

Link knew of this event, as he had come across Daruk’s journal in his travels, but he unfortunately didn’t remember it himself. At least not yet. More and more memories were coming back to him all the time. He remembered enough, but there were still a lot of blanks that needed to be filled in.

“He tried to offer me some one day,” Zelda continued, “but I did not have the same bravery as Link to try such a thing.” She glanced over to her knight. “Do you remember this?”

Link hesitated. He chewed his last bite thoughtfully before answering.

“I don’t,” he answered.

“Oh, forgive me. I forgot,” Zelda said quietly.

Link glanced over to Impa. “Do you think my memory will ever return fully?”

Impa shook her head. “I’m afraid I do not know the answer, Link. While memory loss was expected, it is unsure of how long the effects will last. My sister would be the one to ask.”

“Purah?” Zelda asked, eyes twinkling. “Oh I can’t wait to see her! I wonder what her experiments have wrought in all this time.” Link couldn’t help but smile at her expression. She seemed so excited at the thought of speaking with Doctor Purah. From what he did remember, Zelda was incredibly passionate about ancient technologies. She would be so excited to see all that Purah and Robbie had designed.

“I believe Link would be the one to ask,” Impa said, looking thoughtfully at Link. “He’s seen her more than I.”

“Well, it seems we have much more to catch up on than I thought,” Zelda said. Music started up from outside, and her eyes lit up even more. She stood up and grabbed Link’s arm, trying to pull him to his feet. “It seems the festival’s starting. Come! It’ll be so much fun!”

Link tried to resist, but she was must stronger than he expected. She quickly pulled him to his feet, and he was unable to resist her pull. Link managed to grab a couple more pastries before Zelda pulled him too far away from the table.

They stepped out of Impa’s house and the music became even louder. Villagers were young and old were filling the streets. It was the most excitement Link had seen in a long time. There were little booths and carnival games set up all around. When Link and Zelda appeared, everyone in the vicinity clapped and cheered. He saw Zelda’s face shift into a more regal expression. Soon the clapping and cheering subsided and Link and Zelda were able to join the rest of the village in their celebrations.


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakariko Village has decided to celebrate the defeat of Calamity Ganon! This means for the first time in a long time, Link and Zelda are able to enjoy a sense of calm.

Link had to admit, Kakariko village knew how to put on a good festival. They had a variety of games and different foods set up all around. He saw Cottla and Koko sprinting between the food and games with Dorian trailing a few feet behind. He gave Link a kind smile as he passed by, trying to reign in his daughters. Link stayed silent for most of the festival. He mostly hung back while Zelda had some much needed fun. He could feel her excitement as she rushed from game to game and tried all the different foods.

As the sun began to set, Link took her up to the Shrine that was now glowing above the village. He watched her expression as she approached the structure, her eyes going wide as they came near.

“I never thought I would see one of these actually working,” she said, hesitantly approaching the shrine.

It was still glowing blue and stood out like a beacon over the rest of the village. Zelda walked up to the pedestal and trailed her fingers over the surface. Link flashed back to one of the memory’s he had regained, the one which was still early on in their travels. She was still antagonistic towards him at that time. 

She took a step back then grasped her hands, holding them near her chest. “I was so stubborn,” she said with a sigh. “I took out all my frustrations on you. I knew these shrines were meant for the one chosen by the sword, yet I still refused to let you try.” She looked up at him, a few tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry for how I behaved back then. I was a failure and took out my frustrations out on you.”

He stepped up and grasped her hands. “You weren’t a failure, Zelda. You did everything you could.”

“It wasn’t enough. My father was right,” she sobbed. “I did inherit a throne of nothing. I’m a princess of a broken kingdom”

She pulled her hands away from Link and wrapped them around herself, the tears coming down faster. He took a step closer and quietly pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder as she cried.

They stood there for an unending moment. The sounds of the celebration were very far away to him. The only thing he heard were of Zelda’s quiet sobs. After a bit, her emotions calmed, and she pulled away from Link. She wiped away the last of her tears, her skin still a bit red around the eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Zelda, yesterday you were holding back the most dangerous being anyone has ever known. You don’t need to apologize for crying,” he assured her. “If anything you should cry longer.”

She laughed. “I’m okay for now, but thank you, Link.” She took in a deep breath, her wave of emotions seemingly passing. Zelda took a step closer to the shrine. “Do you think I could go inside?”

“We can try. Here. Step up onto the pedestal with me,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the alcove. The moving pedestal did have enough room for both of them. It recognized Link and a moment later it started moving down. There were a few moments where it was nothing but darkness, then the light from the inside of the shrine started to appear beneath their feet. The pedestal hit the bottom, revealing the interior of the shrine. The training guardian he fought against was still broken on the ground. He had already scavenged any usable parts from it a while ago.

He heard her gasp beside him. “This is amazing! I can’t believe it! It is in such good condition after ten thousand years.”

Zelda stepped forward, slowly looking around the entire chamber. Her footsteps echoed on the hard floor. Then she gasped as something caught her eye. She darted forward to one of the lights, which was much taller than her.

“How is it still working?” she asked to no one in particular. “Their technology was so advanced! Oh all the stuff we could learn!” Link smiled as she seemingly became entranced by the light torch. She moved from the light to the walls and began examining them, running her fingers along the surface.

“How many of these did you find around Hyrule?” Zelda asked, not even turning to look at him.

Link thought for a moment. He had been to so many over the weeks and months. He wasn’t exactly keeping track. “I’m not sure. I know I did find all of them. There are over a hundred.”

“A hundred?” she gasped, whirling around to face him. “There are really over a hundred around Hyrule? That’s so many more than I ever imagined.” A soft smile appeared on her face, and her eyes went far away. “Now that we can access them, imagine all that we can learn! Wait… Why are you smiling at me like that?”

Her question caught him off guard, it was then that he realized he was grinning like an idiot. “Oh, um, just that you seem really happy. That’s all. From what I do remember, you weren’t happy all that much.”

“Oh,” she said, her cheeks turning the tiniest bit pink. “I suppose I am. It’s a bit of a silver lining after all this.” Zelda sighed and took a long, wistful look around the room. “I can’t wait to see where they all are.”

“There’s one beneath the castle,” he told her.

She whirled around, eyes wide. “Are you serious? How in the Goddess Hylia did we not find that one beneath our own castle?”

Link chuckled. “In your defense, it was pretty well hidden.”

Zelda sighed and smiled. “There is still so much we have yet to discover. We have only scratched the surface,” she said wistfully.

He gave her one long look, enjoying the look on her face, but Link knew this wouldn’t last. She was either in shock or putting on a brave face.

“We should probably head back. It’s getting late,” he said softly.

Zelda slowly turned around and headed back to her knight. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

As if they had done it before, Link took position behind Zelda as she walked forward towards the platform. Once they were both on it, the platform rose to the surface.

When they came out of the shrine, the sun had completely set and the sky was a twinkling blanket of dark blue and black. He could still hear the music and chatter from the celebration below. They were certainly not missed as the festivities had not lessened in their absence.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel like enjoying the festival from afar,” Zelda said, glancing towards Link.

A small smile crept up on his face. “Well, no better spot to watch the festival from afar than up here.”

He made his way to the apple tree which grew on the edge of the cliff. He picked one and handed it to Zelda. Link pulled out his hood that he rarely wore and set it on the ground so they didn’t have to sit on the dirt. She took a seat and then a small bite of the apple. Her eyes went wide as she chewed on the fruit, then she took another eager bite. Link sat down to next her, one leg dangling over the edge with the other pulled up to his chest.

For the next few minutes they sat in silence, watching the village of Kakariko celebrate the defeat of Calamity Ganon. While the celebration was fun and joyful, it didn’t feel as satisfying as Link expected it to be. All of this felt so hollow. He thought back to all the ruins he came across, especially that of Castle Town. It was reminiscent of an ancient town, not a decimated society.

A scene flashed in his mind, he saw hordes of monsters barreling towards the town. It went as quickly as it came. Link shook it off, writing it off as leftover stress. He pulled out the Sheikah Slate and opened up the album, looking at the pictures Zelda took.

“Oh! Those are mine!” Zelda exclaimed, her soft voice cutting through the silence.

He glanced up and gave her a smile. “Yeah. Purah was able to recover them. Some of these actually helped regain some of my memories,” he said, handing the device to Zelda.

A smile spread across her face as she took the Sheikah Slate from him. “I haven’t held this in so long,” she whispered. Zelda swiped to the next page, eyes wide as she saw that Link had added to it. “What are these?”

He shrugged. “I might’ve taken advantage of the camera feature a little bit.”

She opened up one of the first photos he took, which was Purah in her lab. “Did Purah have a daughter? Or a granddaughter?” Zelda asked. “She’s so cute.”

“Uh, no. That is actually Dr. Purah.”

She looked up at him with a very confused look, which he completely understood.

“How is that Purah? She appears no older than six or seven.”

“There was a lab accident.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “A lab accident that reversed her age?”

“Apparently,” he said with a smile. “I don’t even understand how it’s possible, but there she is.”

“Wow,” she breathed. “So much has changed.”

She was lost in thought for a moment before turning her attention back to the Sheikah Slate. Zelda started going through the photographs he’d taken through his travels. They were silent for a few minutes as she looked at the pictures. Link looked out over the village. The celebration was beginning to wind down, but there were still lots of people out and about. He let out a small sigh of relief with the knowledge that the people down there were finally safe.

Link glanced back at Zelda who was now crying. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she was looking at the slate.

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching across and gently grasping her wrist. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she whispered, still staring at one of the photos he took

“Those tears are not nothing,” he pointed out, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small cloth, handing it over to her. Zelda took the cloth from him and wiped at her tears, but more were still coming.

“These people are all still living,” she said, a small smile appearing on her face. “They’re alive and happy!”

“Oh! So these are tears of joy?” he asked.

She chuckled quietly, wiping away a few more. “I don’t know what they are. I think I’m just exhausted.”

“Well, Princess, as your appointed knight,” Link said, standing up and giving her a teasing smile, “my recommendation for your continued safety is for you to go get some rest.” He held out his hand, waiting to help her up.

“I’m not really a princess anymore,” she said, putting her hand in is. Link helped pull her to her feet. “You don’t need to keep up with your duties.”

Link gazed at her, a soft expression on his face. “I know,” he said simply.

She seemed surprised by his statement but didn’t argue. Zelda just gave him a smile then followed the path down the cliff side. Link quickly picked up the hood he had laid down and caught up, trailing just a few feet behind. Walking behind her in this way gave him a sense of déjà vu. A few memories started to come back. They were all rather dull, actually. It was just a few flashbacks to him and Zelda walking across Hyrule. He didn’t remember the reason why they were traveling in any of them, but he did remember a sense of enjoyment. Link glanced back towards Zelda, and the same sense came back to him once more. 


	5. Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda starts to adjust to life after the Calamity. She senses something amiss with Link and tries to coax it out o f him.

The celebration was still going on when they made it back, but in a much more subdued mood than before. It seemed to be winding down, and many were cleaning up or closing up shop for the evening.

When Zelda began the day, she was full of energy and excitement, but it had faded quickly once she was away from the majority of the celebrations. It was really starting to hit her as they headed up the stairs into Impa’s abode. A swirl of emotions had passed through her in such a short period, she hadn’t had time to process it all. Her body was still recovering from the ordeal she’d been through, and Zelda fought to stay awake. She was asleep the second she laid down in bed. 

When she awoke again, she had no idea how much time had passed. There weren’t any windows in the spare room, so that gave her no indication of night or day. Zelda sat up and stretched a bit. Her hair was falling out of the hairstyle it was in. She undid the hairdo and let it tumble down her shoulders. She did a quick, simple braid just to keep it out of the way.

Zelda sat there for moment, in the dark and quiet. She felt well rested and alert, but a sense of despair and grief still weighed heavily on her. She thought back to her time in the castle, holding back the Calamity. It felt like hell, but time meant little to her. She was vaguely aware of the time passing, but it had felt so far away to her during those hundred years. The more she thought about it, the more it felt like a dream, or more accurately a nightmare. She remembered her struggle and the fear that he would break free at any moment, but it was fading like a bad dream.

The only bright spot was when she sensed Link’s awakening. The time after Link awoke she remembered vividly. It was one bright spot in an endless darkness. He was the light that saved Hyrule from utter destruction.

At that thought, she glanced over to where Link was sleeping, but found the bed empty. His shield and bow were still resting at the end of the bed, but his sword was missing as well. She headed downstairs, expecting to find everyone gathered around for breakfast, but no one was there. It was dark and empty.

Zelda headed outside and breathed in the cool, night air. She stood there, enjoying the moonlight. A slight breeze passed through. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of the wind. Zelda listened for a moment. She heard an owl hoot nearby. The waterfalls were rushing behind her. There was a splash from the nearby pond. All these sounds… She never knew how much she missed those sounds.

She took in another deep breath of the air then started looking for Link. She did a quick pass around the building but didn’t find him there. She headed down the steps to where the guards were in front of the archway. They gave her a small bow as she walked up to them.

“Pardon me, have you seen Link?” she asked them.

She didn’t recognize either of the guards, but this fact didn’t surprise her. She hadn’t spent too much time with the villagers to know their faces yet.

The guard on the right took a step forward. “I saw him head up there,” she said, pointing a bit up the hill.

“Thank you.” Zelda headed up to where the guard had pointed. She headed past the pumpkin patches and saw Link just beyond the small bridge. He had the sword in his hand and was going through various drills and stances. There were a lot of fireflies all around, many were giving him wide berth. He wasn’t aware of Zelda’s presence yet. There was an intense look of focus on his face. She recognized that look. She saw it a lot when they were traveling.

She waited there for a moment, wondering if he would notice her. When he was training Link often got caught up in the moment, so it was not surprising that he didn’t notice her.

“If there was ever a time to take a break from training,” she said, crossing the bridge, “it would be now.”

He whirled around, sword poised and ready to strike, but he relaxed the moment he saw her.

“Zelda,” he said, panting a bit from the training. “You should be asleep.”

She gave him a soft smile. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“It’s late. What are you doing up?” he asked, heading over to where he had laid down the sheath.

She shrugged. “I woke up and didn’t feel tired at all. I saw that you were gone and… I don’t know. I wanted to get out and see what you were up to.”

A smile appeared on his face. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d clear my head.”

Zelda watched his face carefully. She watched his smile as he spoke, and it faded too quickly. His eyes shadowed as he finished his sentence. He knew how to put on a good exterior, but she had gotten very good at cracking that stoic surface. It took her awhile to discover what was underneath his façade, but she was so glad she did. Underneath was someone who had such a bright and kind soul. It was only a matter of time before she fell in love with him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked.

He smiled again, but it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

She gave him a stern look. “Link, I know there’s something going on.”

He shook his head. “It’s not anything you need to worry about,” he stated. “Come on. Let’s head back. It’s late.”

He started headed back towards Impa’s, but she grabbed his hand to stop him. “Not anything I need to worry about? Link, you’re my friend! You can talk to me. I’m worried.”

He sighed and looked back towards her. “There are more important things that you should be worrying about, Zelda.”

She dropped his hand, only to cross her arms over her chest. “Like what?” she challenged, genuinely curious what he thought was more important than himself.

“Like yourself,” he stated. “It’s been a little more than a day since we sealed away the Calamity, and it’s been a hundred years since… since that day. Are you alright?”

She should’ve expected this question, not from him necessarily though, but from someone. He was only asking to get the attention off himself. There was something he wasn’t telling her, and she was going to find it out. 

“I’m okay as I could be, I suppose,” she answered as truthfully as she could. “You’re not going to be able to change the subject that easily.”

She saw a small smile appear on his face before it quickly faded. “Let’s just drop it for now, okay?”

Zelda gave him one long look. She saw the small bags forming underneath his eyes, as well as the pallor to his skin. There was something with the look in his eye… She remembered how Link looked after the battle with the Calamity. He was exhausted and worn out, but she’d seen him that way numerous times after many a battle. This was different. There was this… almost a haunted look in his eye. She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“If you insist,” she said.

“Now come on. It’s still the middle of the night,” he said. “We should both get some sleep.”

She nodded, but she didn’t feel tired at all. She did get into bed, but she didn’t fall asleep right away. Link, however, very much did. The second his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. She still wasn’t feeling very tired. There were a couple of books on the nightstand. Zelda picked one up and read the title. _Knights of my Adoration._ The name sounded familiar. She opened it up and began reading.

The novel was pretty interesting, if a bit dry. It read more like a history novel than a romance novel, but it had some good moments. She only got through the first few chapters before her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep.

Just as the night before, her sleep started out dreamless. It was nothing but her and herself. It was a relief after being trapped with Calamity Ganon for decades, but then something appeared in front of her out of the darkness. She saw a man with dark skin and long red hair. He was wearing armor reminiscent of the Gerudo, except tailored for a man instead of a woman.

The man paid her no attention. He walked right past her and towards someone behind Zelda. She turned and saw a woman she had no recollection of, yet felt an immediate kinship with. There was the symbol of the Triforce hanging around her neck, except it wasn’t the full symbol, not truly. The bottom left was solid metal, yet the top and bottom right were intricately carved so that they were there, but had the illusion of sheerness.

The Gerudo man knelt before the young woman, and bowed his head. Zelda recognize the sheath of the Master Sword slung across his back.

“Ganondorf, Champion chosen by the Sword, do you swear fealty to the Goddess Hylia and join us in the fight against Demise?”

Zelda’s heart stopped at the name that was spoken. Ganondorf. That monster was chosen by the Sword? How could that even be possible?!

“I swear,” Ganondorf said, sounding truly sincere to Zelda’s ears.

“Then stand, Ganondorf,” the woman announced, “and join your fellow Champions.”

The vision before her wavered, and the figures faded from her sight. Zelda woke abruptly, and her heart was racing. She glanced over to the other bed and let out a sigh of relief to see Link was still there. The sword was still by his side. She quietly slid out of bed and crept over to the sword. She gently picked it up and left room. She didn’t go far, just outside the door.

Zelda unsheathed the sword and held it in her hands, gripping it gently so that the ever sharpened blade didn’t cut her skin. She flashed back to the day she left it in the Korok forest, the day Link perished. It spoke to her, reminded her of the shrine she had uncovered. It was as protective of Link as she was of him. It spoke to her once, maybe it would again.

“Please tell me my dream was only that,” she begged of the sword. “I refuse to believe that monster was once worthy of wielding this blade.”

She waited for a response, for it to say anything, but the blade was silent. She knew it was worthless to try and coax a response out of it, but it was worth a try. Zelda refused to take the dream at face value. She put the sword back in its sheath and went into the room. Zelda put it back and went back into bed, but she didn’t sleep. She couldn’t, not with the thoughts swirling around in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a bit! This is a little bit longer than my others so I hope that makes up for it.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good night's sleep, Link heads out into town to pick something up for Zelda.

Link heard Zelda wake in the middle of the night. He didn’t let on, but laid there curiously as she took his sword out of the room for a moment. He had no idea what she was doing, but within just a few moments she was back and had put the sword back. She went back into bed, and seemingly fell asleep. At the very least she was quiet and breathing softly. The curiousness didn’t plague his mind for long as exhaustion took over and sleep overcame him.

The morning came, and Link had the sense he had slept much longer than he was anticipating. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Breakfast had already happened as the table where they had eaten before was empty. Impa was in her normal spot, and she gave him a warm smile.

“Good morning, Link,” she greeted. “I hope you slept well.”

He wasn’t sure his sleep was either good or bad. It was dreamless at the very least.

“Where’s Zelda?” he asked, changing the subject.

“She and Paya are together. Paya had mentioned the research she’d done with the ancient texts and legends and snowballed from there. They’re probably at the tables outside High Spirits Produce.”

“Thanks, Impa.” He gave her a smile and turned to leave.

“Link!” she called, causing him to pause and turn around. “I feel like I need to remind you that there is no longer a rush. You can and should take this time to relax and rest.”

He thought back to his nightmare, hoping that this was possible.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, turning to leave once more.

Link headed out into what could be considered the main square of Kakariko Village. High Spirits Produce was close by. As he neared, he did in fact see Paya and Zelda together. Their table was covered in notebooks pieces of paper. They had a pitcher with two glasses as well as a plate of various snacks.

They seemed very engrossed, and most of what they were discussing would probably go over his head. Instead, Link headed in the opposite direction towards Enchanted, the clothing boutique. Zelda had been borrowing Paya’s clothes since they arrived. The only clothing she owned was the dress she wore to the Spring of Wisdom. Any clothing she might have had were most likely destroyed or ruined after a hundred years. He found her bedroom his first excursion into the castle. There was barely anything left. He did find her research notes, and he regretted not taking it with him. Link hoped it was still there. He would have to make his way back and retrieve it for her.

Lasli was out front as she normally was, trying to bark new travelers into the store. It was then he noticed there were a few more newcomers into the village than there normally was. The fight with the beast was certainly not a sight to miss. It happened out in Hyrule field. Anyone traveling around in the area surely would have seen what happened, and word tended to travel quickly.

Link said a quick hello to Lasli before heading into the shop. Claree was behind the counter helping another customer, but gave him a quick smile as he walked in. He spotted the display for the stealth suit as well as the displays for the Hylian tunic. That stealth suit had saved his ass many times. It was the only reason he didn’t get killed trying to retrieve the Thunder Helm for Riju.

Claree finished up with the customer and sent her on her way, package in hand.

“Link! Long time no see,” she greeted beckoning him forward. “Have you come to sell again? I should have you know that some of those gems have gone to good use. I sent them out to a jeweler all the way in Gerudo. Her work is exquisite. I really must show you!”

“Maybe in a second. I came here to buy the Hylian set again.”

She raised a curious eyebrow. “Already wearing down your first set? I would be more than happy to repair any tears or rips.”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Zelda.”

Understanding lit her face. “Ah, I suppose the princess would need new clothes after a hundred years,” she said. “Just give me a moment.”

Claree disappeared for a moment then came back with the clothing in hand. She reached under the counter and began wrapping it in securely in paper, tying it off with a bit of twine. Link was already counting out the rupees before she handed it off to him.

“There we go. One brand new Hylian set.”

“Thanks, Claree,” he said, handing off the money to her. She took it from him and put it away.

“Before you go, I do insist that you take a look at what was made from the gems.”

He agreed, not just because he was curious but because her tone had shifted a bit. She was still excited to show him, but not in the way she was before. Claree reached beneath the counter and pulled out a wooden box. She set it on the counter between them, unlocked the lid and lifted it up. Inside were a myriad of beautiful pieces of jewelry. There were rings and necklaces and bracelets and brooches and hair pins. All of them had some sort of gem stone or gem dust embedded into them. They were separated into different compartments so they weren’t all cluttered together and displayed nicely.

Claree reached into the box and pulled out one of the hair pins, holding it out to him. “This one I just received back a few days ago. It was made with several of the sapphires you had sold to me.”

Link took it from her and gave it a closer look. The hair pin was very pretty at first glance, appearing to just be a flower. Link examined it a bit more closely and then realized that it was reminiscent of the Silent Princess bloom. Tiny little sapphires were placed into the white gold to create the distinct pattern of Zelda’s favorite flower. It was simple in its design, but it was beautiful.

“How much?” he asked, still holding it in his rough and scarred hand.

“It’s yours,” she stated.

Link looked up incredulously. “No, Claree I can’t. I have to pay you something.”

“Consider it a thank you, for saving Hyrule.”

He smiled in thanks, then looked back down at the hair pin. He felt incredibly guilty to not pay her anything for this. “Are you sure?”

Claree took the hairpin and gave him a smile. “I’m sure,” she said, already grabbing a small box to wrap it up in. She handed the small package back to Link, who placed it into a pouch attached to his belt. He knew Zelda would love it. He just had to find the right moment to give it to her.


	7. The Bribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda share some casual conversation.

Link headed to where he saw Zelda earlier. She was still at the same table but this time alone. Paya wasn’t anywhere to be seen. The papers that were scattered across the table had been cleaned up, and at the moment it looked like she was reading. He walked up and gently rapped on the wood to get her attention.

She looked up from her book, eyes wide like a startled deer. “Link!” she said. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Zelda,” he said with a smile, taking the seat next to her. 

“And what have you been up to?” she asked, closing the pages and setting the book aside. 

“Well, since you’ve been borrowing Paya’s things since we’ve arrived,” Link said, handing the wrapped package over to Zelda, “I figured you would like to have something of your own.”

She raised a curious eyebrow before turning her attention to the paper and twine wrapped package. She unwrapped it quickly, and her face lit up. Her fingers grazed over the fabric before lifting up the hood to get a better look. Link couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight of her joy. He could tell that she loved it. It was a similar look she had when she spotted that frog in one of the few memories he had remembered. 

“Link, I love it!” she said, turning to look at him. “But you didn’t have to.”

“I know,” he said simply. 

She smiled and shook her head. Before he even knew it, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. His heart stopped at her touch. 

“I’m going to go change,” she said, gleefully grabbing her things and running back towards Impa’s house. 

Link was left a bit dazed. He was not expecting that. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his skin. His heart started back up again, beating faster than ever. 

“Oooooh! Someone’s got a crush!” a tiny voice sang from near him. 

Link whirled around in his chair and saw Koko standing there only a few feet away. 

“No I don’t!” he denied almost immediately. 

“Link’s got a crush! Link’s got a crush!” she continued to sing. 

“Koko, you’re making that veggie stew tonight, right? I’ll give you extra carrots if you stop singing,” he said, trying to bribe the girl.

She pondered the offer thoughtfully, then shook her head. “No. Daddy bought plenty of carrots for dinner tonight!”

Link sighed heavily. He knew Koko. This wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

“Link and Zelda sitting in a tree,” she sang, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

What did he have that he could bribe a little girl with? Then it hit him! He did have something she would want. 

He knelt down so that he was almost eye level with her. “Hey, Koko, if you stop singing, I’ll give you something really delicious.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an intense look. “What is it?”

He reached into his pouch and pulled out the honey candy he made, showing it to Koko, whose eyes went as wide as saucers at the side of the golden colored sweets. 

“This is homemade candy made from the freshest honey,” he said, really laying it on thick. “And not only is it delicious, but when you start to feel tired, one bite of this and you’ll be more energized than ever!”

Koko tried to put on a good poker face, but Link could see right through it. She had an easy tell: she was bad at poker faces. After a moment of deep, intense thought, she nodded. 

“We have a deal!” she stated, holding out her hand. Link placed a few pieces of candy in her hand. She was already excited for this, but he had to cover all bases. Kids could be clever and conniving. 

“Now, I have a few pieces left over. To make this a little more interesting,” he said, “I’ll give you the rest if you promise not to tell anyone.”

Koko already had a piece in her mouth. “Promise,” she said, her voice muffled by the sweets.

He smiled and gave her the rest that was in his pouch. Excited and more energized than ever, she went sprinting away. Link whispered a silent apology to Dorian for giving that girl what was essentially pure sugar. But hey, nothing knocked a kid out faster than a sugar crash, right? 

Not a few seconds later Zelda came walking up the steps wearing the clothes he had bought her. Link’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. The clothes fit her perfectly, and she looked amazing. 

“What do you think?” she asked, doing a small spin. 

“I think you look great,” he answered, trying to sound normal. 

“I love it so much. Thank you,” she said, running up to him and throwing her arms around him. He froze out of surprise, but then immediately hugged her back. 

“You are such a good friend,” she continued, her voice more subdued than before. 

He hugged her a bit tighter, knowing she probably needed it. 

She pulled back, looking a bit lighter than before. “I think we should leave tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You feel strong enough to travel?”

“Most definitely,” she state. “I want to see Hyrule again. I want to see what it’s like now, good and bad.”

He nodded. “I’ll make the preparations. We’ll leave at first light.”

“I’ve told you this before, Link. You no longer need to act like you’re my knight,” she said. 

“And you can keep saying it, but it will always be true. I swore an oath, and I don’t plan on breaking it,” he told her with a warm smile. 

He saw her cheeks turn pink before stammering out that she was going to go pack before quickly turning away and heading towards Impa’s house. 

Once she left, Link reached into his pocket and then pulled out the small package. He turned it over in his hand. He certainly hoped she returned his feelings. He knew what Kass had told him about the princess, but it’d been a hundred years since then. A lot could change. He certainly did. He couldn’t deny the fact he was different than the person he remembered, and the person Zelda knew. He could only hope that she loved this version of him just as much as she loved him a hundred years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time dipping my toe into Legend of Zelda. I bought Breath of the Wild and instantly fell in love and was hooked in by the story and gameplay. I'm itching for a sequel, so I figured I'd create my own sequel. I hope you enjoy my own interpretation of what happens after Dark Beast Ganon has been defeated.
> 
> (Characters and other tags will be added as needed.)
> 
> (FYI, I forgot about the extra scenes after the Dark Beast in case you all are wondering why they’re not referenced)
> 
> (As a note, this work was started before Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity was announced. I will do my best to add in canon facts as they are discovered as I will be playing the game when it is released, however they will only be added if they coincide with this work. )


End file.
